Hello
by ytan-natsu
Summary: The Voice Japan, el programa más popular en todo Japón ha llegado a su última audición, un episodio muy especial, que tendrá tres jueces súper especiales: Fuwa Sho, Tsuruga Ren y Reino. Tres chicos que nada tienen que ver entre sí pero que tienen en común fama y talento. ¿Que pasara cuando estos tres invitados especiales vean llegar al escenario a un prometedor talento?
Hola :D es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Skip Beat, espero que les guste, es un one-shot. Debo decir que no sé porque pero me encanta hacer llorar a los hombres jejj, esto es algo que ya tenia tiempo rondando mi cabeza, así que espero que me digan que tal quedo. Gracias por leer.

Sentado en su sillón de cuero negro y viendo hacia el público, Sho se encontraba cruzado de piernas, guardaba su fastidio con una hermosa sonrisa que dedicaba a cada mirada que se cruzaba con él. La razón de su enojo eran los tipos a cada lado suyo. Primeramente Tsuruga Ren, un tipo que nada tenía que ver con el mundo musical ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al productor del programa como para haber invitado a un actor a un programa musical? Y por si no fuera poco era su competencia directa en cuanto a popularidad, lo detestaba como a nada y ahora tenía que aguantar la humillación de estar a su lado. En segundo lugar estaba el otro tipo, Reino, un completo usurpador sin talento propio que gano fama copiando su estilo, ese era aún más indigno de estar compartiendo escenario a su lado. Si bien pudo haberse reusado a participar como invitado especial la verdad es que su genialidad y apariencia se hubieran visto dañadas de no haber aceptado participar en el programa más popular de Japón, así que ahora tendría que soportar estar junto a ellos por horas.

Su distracción termino cuando escucho al staff anunciar que estarían al aire en unos minutos, una maquillista se acercó a retocar a los tres chicos. Cada uno tenía ya a tres miembros en su equipo y la última audición era "especial", solo uno tendría la oportunidad de conseguir a ese talento sorpresa, un talento especialmente escogido para audicionar en último puesto. Y él tendría el cuidado de que quedara en su equipo.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Estaremos al aire en 3…2…1…- anuncio el staff.

Con las luces apagadas Sho miró de reojo a Ren, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, como agarrando concentración para escuchar con claridad la última audición, ese gesto de parte del actor le hizo querer hacer una rabieta ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar él ahí?

 _Hello…_

 _It's me…_

Sin darse cuenta la audición había empezado, sorpresivamente aquella voz lo envolvió, era clara, profunda y… hermosa, era una mujer sin duda, y con solo tres palabras de la canción supo que tenía que ser suya. Apretó el botón sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _I was wondering if after all this years you've lied to me_

Pero cuando la silla giró por completo quedó paralizado.

 _To go over… everything_

Era ella.

 _They say the time supposed to heal you, but I don´t much healing._

Seguía cantado y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a él y nadie más.

 _Hello, Can you hear me? … I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ _._

Ningún sonido más que la voz de quien cantaba se escuchaba en el estudio. Todos, jueces, publico, staff, estaban hipnotizados. La chica que estaba parada en el escenario, una chica común y ordinaria tenía una muy privilegiada voz, una voz que tenía a todos cautivados, una voz que había hecho apretar el botón de "I want you" a los tres jueces al mismo tiempo, ninguno lo hizo primero ni después, los tres al mismo tiempo.

 _When we were younger and free... I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

Sho tenía los ojos abiertos de asombro, tanto por la persona que cantaba como por la impresión de su voz. Sin duda, era ella, Kyoko.

 _There´s such a difference between us… and a million miles_

Aun con el cabello teñido y con ropa distinta a la que suele usar la reconocería, sin embargo no lograba procesar como era que estaba ahí parada ¿Seria su desafío el que la llevó a prepararse a tal grado para aparecer a nivel nacional en un escenario de canto? No había pensado mucho en ella, casi podría decir que la había olvidado por completo, hacía ya más de un año desde aquella ocasión en que llamó a seguridad para que la sacaran, incluso recordaba aquello con regocijo.

 _Hello from the other siiiiide…_

 _I must´ve called a thousand tiiiiimes…_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done but when I called, you never seem to be home._

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al oír la profundidad de las notas, la claridad de su voz y sin un solo toque de desafine. Un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta.

 _Hello from the outsiiiiide_

 _I least I can say that I´ve triiiiied_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Ren miraba a la chica sorprendido, era bella físicamente y su voz era bella también, sin embargo ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su rostro. Era una canción con una marcada aflicción y nostalgia, no obstante ella solo cantaba sin apartar la mirada de Fuwa, su voz era increíble sin duda pero para él, que era actor, la interpretación de una melodía debía incluir también la expresión facial acorde a la temática de la letra. La falta de esto le restaba importantes puntos a la interpretación.

 _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

La mirada de Kyoko sobre él se volvía cada vez más intensa, casi podía sentir los sentimientos de ella en su piel, como si lo lastimaran. Parecía que estratégicamente había escogido aquella canción especialmente para él, en un claro sarcasmo de lo que fue su relación. El nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de deshacerse.

 _I hope… that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret_ _t_ _hat the both of us are running out of time_

Reino estaba atónito pero por otras razones, la potencia de los sentimientos negativos de ella eran tan palpables que llegaban a él con total claridad. Podía percibir resentimiento, enojo, furia. En menor grado dolor, tristeza y melancolía. Era claro que los transmitía directamente a Fuwa, quien por alguna razón no apartaba la vista de ella, y ella no la apartaba de él. Eso le dio celos, nunca los sentimientos de nadie lo habían golpeado con tanta fuerza y ahora quería sentirlos directamente sobre él.

 _So hello from the other siiiiide_

 _I must've called a thousand tiiiiimes_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Sho apoyó la espalda completamente en su asiento y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ocultar su expresión, la mano libre apretaba el costado de la silla con fuerza. Y entonces, el oír de nuevo la potencia de su voz, la intensidad de su mirada, el encontrar el significado de ir a audicionar a un show tan importante, el saberse rivalizado por quien menos esperaba y en donde menos esperaba le provocó un remolino de sentimientos en su estómago. Sentimientos que no supo controlar, sensaciones que no pudo tragarse y actuar, terminaron por empezar a asomarse por sus ojos.

 _Hello from the outsiiiiide_

 _At least I can say that I've triiiiied_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymooore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Ooooohh, anymore_

 _Anymore…_

Finalmente los sentimientos lo sobrepasaron, lentamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, tan tranquilamente que no las sintió. Kyoko lo notó, a pesar de que la luz únicamente la enfocaba a ella, pudo ver claramente en la semipenumbra que Sho estaba llorando, la razón exacta no la sabía, ni le interesaba. Conociéndolo sabía que sería suficiente humillación exhibirse de aquella manera, sabía que a Sho le importaba por sobre todas las cosas la apariencia. Sonrió con malicia internamente.

 _Hello from the other…._

A continuación paro de cantar, con una perfecta actuación mostró genuina sorpresa en su mirada y entonces todos se enfocaron en Sho, que con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas súbitamente se dio cuenta que toda la atención se enfocaba en él, el público, las cámaras, y sus dos enemigos a su lado lo veían sorprendidos, entonces notó su condición. Levantó su mano lejos de su boca, bajó el rostro y sutilmente se limpió un poco las lágrimas mientras bajaba de su silla y se encaminaba a los camerinos, las personas al verlo le daban paso, mirándolo curiosos.

Entró al camerino e inmediatamente al verlo, Shouko intentó cuestionarlo, pero no estaba de humor, entró al baño y continúo llorando silenciosamente, pero ahora por impotencia y furia. Kyoko lo había planeado todo, seguramente la audición y el canto fue para darle un golpe bajo, pero el llanto fue un plus, ahora debería estar regodeándose en su venganza. Pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, ahora tenía que calmarse y regresar a dar la cara, después tendría tiempo de regresarle el presente.


End file.
